For a Day Forever
by Orion.R.Black
Summary: Akaya spends the day with Sengoku. Not as if it were his choice in the matter


Akaya looked around for his sunglasses while twirling around his dad's walking cane. He stuck his head into the tennis clubroom, where people were getting ready to leave. "Niou!" Akaya called, looking for the silver haired trickster, "Have you seen my sunglasses?" Niou walked up to him and frowned. "Your glasses? They're on your head." "Ah…?" Akaya patted around the top of his head, but his sunglasses weren't there. Niou smirked, "Now rub you stomach and hop on one foot." He received a whack on the head with the walking cane.

Akaya sighed and called Marui, "Marui, have you seen my sunglasses?" The tensai frowned, "Hmm? They're on you he—" He got whacked with the walking stick.

Akaya looked around for Jackal, "Jackal, have you seen—" "Here." Jackal handed him the sunglasses, "You left them on the ground, so I put them on top of your locker in case someone stepped on them." Rikkai's last good soul!

Akaya hurried out with his sunglasses on. Sanada barked at him, "Akaya! Where are you going…with sunglasses and a walking cane…on a cloudy day…with no leg problems or anything…" He trailed off and shook his head, wondering if the Second Year Ace had finally lost it. Akaya simply tapped his sunglasses, "Going to town for a little fun". Sanada sighed. This was the brat that is supposed to carry on Rikkai's Nationals title next year?

Akaya pushed his way down the busy street. It was tiring. So he put his glasses on and brandished his cane. The first sweep of the stick produced the desired effect. The crowded street parted, careful to avoid colliding into the 'blind' kid. Akaya smiled to himself. Now he can actually breathe and walk around undisturbed. He whacked a couple noisy people with his stick on his way around, "Sorry. Didn't see you."

A bouncy red headed teen caught his eyes. They narrowed. 'Lucky' Sengoku Kiyosumi. That guy was so annoying! Always flirting and saying "Lucky!" and everything. And the fact that he's so…annoying…is so annoying! Akaya narrowed his eyes deviously. Okay, he might as well be the one to deal out the long awaited punishment.

He causally made his was behind Sengoku, making sure he wasn't heard. Then, as Sengoku paused for a second, Akaya brought his cane back. With a well practiced forehand stroke, Akaya swing at the third year's knee. The redhead sidestepped to pick up a penny from the ground, and Akaya was sent toppling over onto his face.

Strong arms caught his wrist before he fell. "Lucky!" Sengoku laughed as Akaya straightened himself out and sent an annoyed look his way. "Akaya–chan!" The creepy grin was on his face, Akaya noted, "I'm not busy today, so let's spend the rest of the afternoon together!" Akaya ran for it.

Akaya was out of breath by the time he made it out of the crowd. Sengoku was nowhere in sight. Akaya hoped he lost him, because he couldn't run anymore. A dull thocking sound reached his ears. Was somebody playing tennis here? He headed towards where he thought it came from, hoping to find out. After a few minutes, Akaya found the source: A girl with long braids was hitting against a wall. Akaya stayed back and watched her, frowning. No wonder it took him so long to find this place, sounds came from all over as the ball struck the wall at completely different places each time. Really, this girl was no good. Who's been coaching her? Her arms were too bent, her knees were too stretched and her hair was too long. Come to think of it, didn't she go to Seigaku with that Echi–brat? He walked up to her. "Oy, are you Ryu—" The racket came back. And made contact with his face.

The next thing he knew, Akaya was sitting on the ground clutching his nose as blood flowed freely from it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and—!!" The girl wailed, panicking. Akaya tried stemming the blood with his shirt sleeve. 'Great,' he thought to himself, 'She sucks at tennis, _and_ she's an idiot. Good thing it's only a light nosebleed, or I'd make sure that more blood is spilt from…Ah. Here comes another idiot.'

Sengoku walked up calmly to the two. He looked at Akaya's bleeding nose with a sly grin rather than shock. "Akaya–chan!" He let out a chuckle that grated on Akaya's nerves. "You know, there's that old wives tale that says that if a boy stares at a pretty girl they get nose bl—" "I'll make _your _nose bleed!" snarled Akaya, grabbing the racket next to his foot. Sengoku caught the racket as it came swinging at his face. Luck! The stroke was weak, from his left arm, since the right was still stemming the blood.

"Now, now, Akaya–chan," Sengoku ruffled Akaya's hair, knowing it'd irritate him, "How am I supposed to be lucky with the girls with a bloody nose? Damaging my charming face? Besides, you wouldn't want to scratch this lovely lady's racket, do you?" He shot the girl a smile. She turned red, and immediately took her things and ran. Sengoku's face fell for a second, but then turned back to Akaya. "She's got the right idea. It's getting dark, so let's go home."

Akaya shot another dirty look across his shoulder. He lived on the other side of town, so why was Sengoku following him home!? Akaya sighed. How annoying. He quickened his pace until he reached his neighborhood. He looked over his shoulder again. Sengoku was still tagging along like his shadow. Akaya quickly sought out his house and a made a mad dash for it. He wrenched the door open and slammed it in Sengoku's face. Akaya let out a long sigh of relief. Finally he was safe— "Akaya!" "K–'Kaa–san…"

She opened the door to let in the patiently waiting Sengoku. He gave her a short bow, "I'm Sengoku Kiyosumi, a friend of Akaya–chan's." "Oh! Thank you so much for taking care of my troublesome son." She looked over at Akaya, who was now trying to sneak back out of the house, and noticed the dark stains on his shirt. "Akaya, you haven't been fighting again? Sengoku–kun, I don't know how you put up with him. I'm sorry for him being so much trouble," She laughed and shook her head fondly at Akaya, who looked sort of irritated at how these people were talking about him. "It's so nice he has friends like you, Sengoku–kun." Sengoku smiled and wrapped his arms around Akaya, who was clearly screaming profanities in his head at the moment. "Don't worry. I'll stay by you side _forever_, Akaya–chaaaan!"

–END–

**Author's Note: **–laugh– Bet Akaya's just thrilled about how it ended. Eh, started out as a 'let's have Akaya have some fun for once and bring suffering to other people besides himself' sort of fic…but it didn't quite happen


End file.
